


Purple Flowers

by S_O_F_T



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Homophobia, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_O_F_T/pseuds/S_O_F_T
Summary: Jonathan usually was the quiet kid, as cliche as it sounds, he started falling in love with one of the popular kids. Lets back up. Jonathan liked all sorts of pastel colors, his favorite clothing color to wear was pastel blue, including flower crowns, shirts, pants, ect. Jonathan wasn't popular, but he want lonely either. He had friends but he wasn't as popular as Evan Fong. Jonathan usually brushed it off, but he has a small crush on him. Well it's the middle of the school year and suprises are happening.*******************************************This was inspired by the fic "Cute" because it's like the best I swear. Anyway I think is suck at writing stories but I hope you guys enjoy it:)





	1. Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry for my language but it's 7 FUCKING AM AND IM WRITING THIS. I haven't slept because like I've recently became a night owl again *shrug* anyway in really bad at writing story's and I've never wrote a full on actual story with like idk how many chapters and I'm nervous, as stupid as it sounds. Well anyway updates are everyday unless there's an issue then I can't so.. Please do give me ideas for this fanfiction I will gladly take requests. Also if you find a word wrong in usually writing on my phone so ok yeah

The door burst open ruining Jonathan's dream. "Honey, wake up. You can't stay in that bed forever, Jon, it's almost 7 am you need to get ready" Jons mom said. The teenager groaned and sat up as his mom closed the door after she left. He put his hands on his face, trying to wake up. After his little moment of falling asleep and waking up was over he went to the bathroom. He used the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his hair and teeth. He got out and yawned.

"Why does school have to be so early" he thought as he looked at his shirts in the closet, switching from blue to pink.

He ended up choosing blue.

He chose a white flower crown to put on his head, and white pants to put on his.. Y'know.. Legs. He looked in his mirror and made a happy sound, pleased with how he looked. He heard his mom call him for breakfast. He yelled back an "Almost done!"

He put on some socks then some blue sneakers.

He grabbed his backpack and walked down the hall. "Morning, sweetie." his mother said, his father looked up from drinking his coffee and smiled at him. Jon smiled back. He sat down at the table and put his backpack on the floor. He ate his cereal and basically downed his Orange juice. "Bye mom, dad, don't wanna be late." Jon said, quickly giving them both kisses on the cheek."

Jon walked out the door with his backpack and waited on the bus. When the bus was there he got on and sat next to his friend. Ryan smiled at Jon and said "Hey, you're here!" Jon was recently out for 4 days because of the flu. Jon smiled at his excited friend. They got at the school and they both walked off the bus together. Jon walked to his locker, next to the most popular guy, Evan Fong. Evan walked next to him to get his stuff out the locker and Jon physically melted, well, not really, you know what I mean. Jon wasn't in love with the guy, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the hottest fucking person alive. Jon looked at him, he looked too long because Evan looked at him and smiled. That smile made Jon go red and turn back to his locker, grabbing his stuff quickly. When he grabbed his stuff, he almost ran to Ryan. Ryan looked at his friend red face and smiled. "You saw Eva-" Jon quickly cut him off with a quiet "Shut up!" 

Jon and Ryan walked to English and they sat in the chairs. Jon caught Evan looking at him and he was smiling, Evan looked away, not the 'oh shit he caught me' kind of way, but the 'I caught you staring this morning and now I'm gonna embarrass the fuck out of you" kind of way. Jon caught him staring and melted in his chair. Ryan nudged him and started singing "Evan and Jon sitti-" Jon shoved him and said "Ryan I will pull that smirk off you and shove it down your mouth!" 

 

This was going to be a long day


	2. Red Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan started talking to Jon at recess when Ryan left. They learned they had a lot of common and they were hanging out that day after school. Jons day might not be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was bored so I might make like 2 more chapters after this I don't know and now it's 8 am and no ones awake so I can't go out my room. Anyway, some days, if this gets popular, I will make 2 chapters or more so the ending you might see soon I don't know. Please do give me suggestions for this fanfiction I would gladly read them.

Jon was in Chemistry sitting on the desk with his lab partner, Luke. He sat there staring at nothing while the teacher talked about who knows what. The teacher never really called on any one so he had no worries. 

The bell rang, but Jon didnt hear. Luke tapped his friend "Jon.. Jon! Stop dreaming" Jon looked over then let out a quiet "Oh" and took his stuff and walked outside. He put his stuff on a bench and started talking with Ryan. Ryan soon left to go use the bathroom. Jon sat there, tracing over hearts with either "New Couple" or a random letter added with another letter. 

"Hey" A strange voice said. It didnt sound like Ryan or Luke.

Jon looked up and felt his heart do 50 flips.

Evan sat there in front of him where Ryan sat.  
"You look lonely" the half Canadian said. "Oh.. R-Ryan was here. He l-left." Jon cursed himself out in his head for acting like a 13 year old girl crushing over a guy. "Oh.. Will he be back?" the other asked. "Yeah" Jon answered, he was sure his face was red just by Evan looking at him.

They talked until they saw Ryan walking outside from the school. "Hey, how about we hang out, today. I'll text you, give me your hand." Jon stared at him for a little, he then said "Oh, ok"

Evan wrote something on his hand before leaving. Ryan came over and smiled at him, he started talking again, Jon didnt hear. 

Jon looked at his hand

'Call me, we would have a good chat ;)  
x-xxx-xxx  
-E'  
_______________________________________________  
Group Chat: Were all gay here  
People:Jonothon, Bunnyboy, I say I'm not gay but, Luke Ness Monster, mILK  
Jonothon: RYAN  
Bunnyboy:What are you screaming about  
Luke Ness Monster: did someone stab you  
Jonothon: NO EVAN GAVE ME HIS NUMBER  
Bunnyboy: God finally you've been like in love in him forever  
Jonothon: Shut it you rabbit  
Bunnyboy: atleast I'm cute  
Luke Ness Monster: your ok  
Bunnyboy: how dare you  
Jonothon: GOTTA GO

_______________________________________________  
Jonothon: is this evan  
Evannn: is this Jonathan  
Jonothon: yes  
Evannn: are we hanging out  
Jonothon: I guess  
Evannn: im picking you up  
Jonothon: oh okay  
_______________________________________________

After giving Evan Jons adress and Jon dying in his room, there was a horn honking outside his house. He ran out his room and gave a hurried "Goodbye" to his parents. He closed the front door behind him and saw Evan is a red car with stripes on his shirt. 

Evan honked again and Jon went in the car saying "Hold your horses, cowboy" 

Evan said the most horrible thing that made Jon mentally scream, "Do you want me to be your cowboy?" Jon buckled his seat belt and turned away.

 

This is gonna be a good day.


	3. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Evan have a 'date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok holy I was at my cousins so I said I would update everyday but I didn't yesterday. Sorryyyy

Evan was driving down a road that didn't look familiar with Jon. Jon thought Evan was going to bring him into a random dark place, specifically a dark alley and stab him. 

Those thoughts went away quick when Jon started looking at the clouds.

 

When Jon first got in the car it was 4 o'clock and now it's 6. The sun started going down. Jon stared at the sunset and looked at all the colors. Jon was interupted when Evan nudged him.

Jon looked at the other boy and Evan ruined the silence "We're here." he said, whispering, like anyone could hear them. Jon looked out his window and saw a little hill with a blanket. Jon and Evan got out the car and walked towards the hill. Their hands brushed together and Jon swore his heartbeat picked up just from that touch. Jon thought his feelings towards Evan were just 'oh he's cute, I don't like him though' but oh boy, man was he wrong. Jon was startled out his thoughts when he tripped on the blanket, landing face foward onto the grass. 

Evan laughed "Are you ok?" the fallen boy nodded and got up. Jon brushed off the grass on his clothes. He picked up the flower crown and placed it back on his head. It was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Jon enjoyed that. 

Evan looked at Jon. Jon wasn't paying attention though, he was looking at the stars, his blue eyes dark, they still looked like little stars dancing in his eyes from the bright moon. Evan liked Jon's eyes, they thought they looked like a clear sky. 

Jon looked at Evan and called out to him. Evan shook his head slightly and said a quiet reply. "Yeah?" 

"What were you staring at?" the bright eyed male asked. Evan smiled and said "Your eyes, they're beautiful, even in the dark." Jon froze, time froze, everything froze. It was like nothing was there but Evan and Jon. Jon could feel his face heat up. He thought his eyes were beautiful? They were just blue. Most people had blue eyes. Evan looked concerned. "Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" Jon shook his head. "No I'm just not used to someone saying my eyes were beautiful." 

Evan's concerned face vanished "I guess I'm the first." he said, leaning in. Jon's face was red, like he was turning into a living tomato. Evan leaned away and stood up. "Its getting late, you should go home, your parents might worry." It took Jon a minute to pull himself together. He stood up too, "Yeah, it was nice while it lasted though." Evan nodded in reply. 

The 2 boys got back in the car and drove off. They got back to Jon's house. Jon unbuckled and opened the door. "I'll see you at school." he said then got out. "See you" Evan replied.

Jon closed the car door then headed over to the front door. He opened it and closed it slowly, since it was 9 o'clock and his parents were probably asleep. He tiptoed his way to his room. When he finally got in there he closed his door and flopped on his bed. He thought about everything that had happened. 

Jon changed and went into the bed and fell asleep.

 

He was the happiest he could be.


	4. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its school time again and Jon's mom ask some unnecessary stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored at its 1 am so here you goooo

Jon woke up the next morning thanks to his mom rudely interrupting his dream. Jon did all his normal morning stuff, then fought in his head over his clothes. His mom called out to him, he sighed and put on his clothes. He replayed Evan leaning in closer to him every second that morning. He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack, and basically ran into the kitchen.

He sat his stuff down and sat down on the chair. His mom smiled at him "So, did you and that boy start dating?" Jon choked on his drink and turned crimson. "What? Mom! No---well- no.. No!"

His mom's smile went wider "Ok, honey. Good luck." Jon hid his face in the cup. Jon quickly ate and sat up "Well I got to go, don't want to be late!" he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door. He waited for the bus.

When the bus got there he sat down next to Ryan again.

 

Ryan smiled smugly at his best friend. "I heard you and Evan went out yesterday!" Jon stuttered "You too?!" Jon went limp in his seat. Lucas, or Smitty as they called him, looked over to the seat where Ryan and the blushing boy was. "You went out with Evan? Good job man, final fucking ly!" Lucas shot Jon a smile then went back into his seat to put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, John. 

John looked over his boyfriends head and looked at Jon, giving him a thumbs up. 

 

They got off the bus at the school, Lucas casually, to his words "accidentally," hitting Jon in the back with his hands that were intertwined with John's. Jon huffed and kept talking with Ryan. They got in the school and Jon got his stuff out his locker. Jon went into English and sat down next to his friend. 

**time skip I'm bored they also changed classes in between the time skip** Jon came out of Chemistry and put his stuff in his locker. Evan came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Jon jumped, almost screaming at the sudden contact. Jon turned around and sighed. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were some killer trying to stab me" Jon put his hand on his heart, like he was trying to see if he was still alive.

Evan laughed "Sorry, I just wanted to say I had a good time last night" He smiled at the still shaken boy and put his hand on his cheek, "Maybe we can do it again." he took it off and walked away to go talk to a boy, his name was.. Tyler, Jon thought for a moment until agreeing it was his name. Before Jon agreed on the name, his mind was screaming.

Jon walked to Ryan and almost screamed at him. "Evan touched-- he grabbed-- he touched my cheek!" Jon said, sounding like he ran a mile. 

+×+×+

Everyone went to lunch and Jon sat by Ryan, Luke, Lucas, and John. Lucas and John weren't really paying attention, they were stuck in their own world, laughing, eating, and teasing.  
Jon was still freaking out over the locker thing. 

 

What a crazy day


	5. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 guys come over and call Jon some rude things until someone helps

Everything was going smoothly until it was time to go home. Jon was at his locker putting everything away until someone put a harsh grip on his shoulder. At first he thought it was Evan, but when Evan touched him, he was soft. (don't get the wrong idea here) Jon stood there confused until a cold voice said "Turn around" he hesitated for a second before obeying the command.

Jon froze when he saw the 3 faces, he couldn't remember their names, but he knew they were mean to a lot of people. The blonde one, who was touching him, had a smirk on his ugly face. The black haired boy, the one on the right had his arms crossed, staring at the blonde boy. The shortest one out of the three was glaring harshly at Jon. Jon stared at all three before quietly speaking "What do you want?" The one who was touching him yanked his hand away, like he just touched something gross. Jon looked at his shoulder then back at the boy. 

Evan was walking to his locker with his friends. When he saw Jon and the 3 guys. One of Evan's friends almost yelled at him, before he could he saw what the other boy was looking at. Evan could hear the conversations and what the blonde boy said made him furious. "I shouldn't touch you, I don't want to be gay and disgusting for the rest of my life." Jon stared at him, sure he did like guys, but he wasn't disgusting. "I'm not disgusting.." was Jon's reply, he didnt say it loud tho, it was a whisper, like if he were to say it loud enough he would fall into a pit. (i didnt know what to put)

The boy scoffed "Please, you probably dream of every boy in this school, because your a disgusting. Ugly. Gay. Bitch" he poked Jon harshly in the chest every time he paused. Evan had enough. He stormed over to the boy when he was about to say something else "Oops sorry your not gay, your a fa-" he was yanked away from Jon and the other boys stared at the person who grabbed their friend. "What the hell man!?" the blonde boy said, staring at Evan. "He's not disgusting or a bitch you ungrateful piece of shit" Evan hissed at the boy. One of Evan's friends came over "Ok Evan, let's calm down." Evan turned to the boy talking to him "No Tyler I will not calm down because this- this- guy was calling Jon stuff" Jon could tell Evan was trying not to make a scene. Tyler looked at the blue eyed male then back to Evan. 

Evan turned back to the guy "If you call him one more thing I will rip everything off you" Evan spat. The boy nodded and his friends took off. Evan turned back to Jon and his chocolate eyes softened "Are you ok?" he asked. Jon stared at him before saying "What? Oh- yeah- I'm gre- fine" he laughed awkwardly trying to hide the fact he he was about to scream since Evan protected him. Evan sighed a sigh of relief and Tyler started to smile widely. Tyler broke the silence "Hey I'm Tyler and over there who's walking towards us is Craig, or Mini, I can tell you and Evan are good friends, you guys fuc- Ow!" Evan hit Tyler on the back. "No we are not! We are just friends." Evan answered Tyler's question he didnt get to finish while Craig came over there and waved. Jon looked at all three before quietly apologizing "I'm sorry.." They all looked confused "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Jon looked at the person who said it, he looked at Evan. "Im sorry- I mean- for being disgusting, they are right. I'm gay, I like guys, I'm not normal." Evan opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. He finally said something "What? Jon your not disgusting. They're just liars, dirty liars trying to put other people down so they feel better about themselves." Jon realised he was looking at the floor, he looked up at Evan and weakly smiled. "Thanks, I better go, my mom might worry.. Bye" he waved and took off

 

Tyler nudged him "Are you two dating?" Evan looked at him, like he just insulted him "No we're not, were just friends." Tyler smiled "Ok" he started laughing and took off with Craig. Evan sighed and walked after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at homophobia because I kinda ignore homophobes so yeh didn't know what to put for that part but hope you enjoyed it


	6. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees the guys again, even tho they ignore his exsistence after that day, he goes outside and Lucas joins him in an emotional talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I didn't want this to happen really early but he already had it so I guess it's ok

Jon was sitting in lunch. His friends sitting next to him, talking to him about something he didn't know about. Jon was picking at his food, he then looked up seeing the guys walking past the table, he panicked and stood up quickly. Ryan looked at him confused "You okay?" Jon looked back at the confused man and nodded "I just have to use the bathroom, I'll be back". Before Ryan could answer Jon ran for the doors in the lunch room. He ran through the halls and went out the door to a little spot near the parking lot. He sat next to a tree with a bunch of white, pink, and purple flowers (i said it you all can go home now) he picked them and made a bouquet, he placed the picked flowers to the side and picked out the white ones to make a white flower crown, some to make rings, and some to just keep. He did it with all of the colors. 

He heard footsteps "Nice flower crowns, man." a voice said. Jon smiled a bit "Hey Lucas" The identified man sat down next to him. "You ok? Everyone at the table kinda stared at you" Jon nodded, making a pink flower ring. He gave the ring to Lucas "I made a ring for you, use it to like propose to John or somethin'" Lucas laughed quietly "I'm pretty sure it's too early" The white haired man's smile slipped off his face "Are you sure your ok? You usually don't do that.." his red and blue eyes staring at Jon. Jon looked back at him "I dont know.. At first I thought it was some guys but now I'm just thinking.." the pastel boy stopped making the flower crown and put it down. Lucas' usually smiling face was now full with concern. 

You were thinking about...?" 

"Stuff.. Friend stuff.. Love stuff.." he added the last part quietly, but his friend heard him. "Do you like Evan? I mean you've told us you liked him but.. You never ran out like that before.."   
"No! I mean- maybe- I mean-- I don't know.. Its kind of just one big ball of emotions." Lucas sighed "I know what you mean, you'll figure it out eventually, if he doesn't like you then I'll hit him, Okay?" Jon laughed and nodded.

"Okay" They got up and walked inside.

 

Emotions sucked.


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon keeps being lost in thought about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so fuckin confused about what to write so yknow this is just what ever comes to my mind

Lucas and Jon came back into the lunch room. Jon tried to avoid gazes, he felt like every eye was on him. They soon sat back down at their table, which in reality was probably a few minutes but to Jon they felt like years. Jon sat back down to a concerned Ryan, Lucas sat back down to John.

"What happened to him?" John asked his lover, looking at Jon. "Well.. He's confused.. About his feelings.." John looked at Lucas "Feelings for who?" Lucas pointed to a concerned Evan, he was too busy looking at Jon to notice Lucas pointing at him. 

"Oh"

Lucas nodded "He doesn't know if he likes him or not." Evan poked Lucas, he apologized when Lucas jumped. "Sorry, do you know what happened to Jon?" Lucas stared at him, confused what to say. "Well.. Um.. He's confused.. About.. Um.. Someone" 

"Who is he confused about?" Evan asked.

Lucas looked at him "Well you will find out one day." he then turned back to talk to John.  
_______________________________________________  
Jon sat looking at the wall, thinking about if he liked Evan or not. Ryan shook his shoulder "Hey! Stop daydreaming, what happened?" Jon didnt look at the man "Something.." Ryan took his hands off him. "Jon.. Are you ok?" Jon shook his head "I'm so confused, I dont even know my own feelings" He turned towards Ryan "I dont know if I'm ok.." Ryan put his arm over Jon's shoulders "Hey, it's ok, you'll figure it out, it just takes some time." 

Jon took in a shaky breath and nodded "Okay, I believe you" Ryan smiled and took his arm off his shoulders. They talked about random stuff while Jon was trying to figure out his feelings.

This might be an ok day.


	8. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tries to comfort Jon's thoughts while Evan fights with his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLAPS DESK* wOAH hello I'm back bitches and get ready because I had no idea what to write this about

Jon sat with his friends, staring at the wall. Trying to listen what Ryan was rambling about. Ryan looked at his friend and sighed "What are you thinking about now?" Jon shrugged, still staring at the wall "Nothing I guess, it's just a bunch of thoughts together" 

Ryan put his hands on Jon's cheeks and turned him to look at him "Are you still thinking about Evan and stuff?" Jon took the hands off his cheeks and looked down at the table "Maybe.." he whispered. Ryan frowned "Hey, I don't know Evan that good, but I can't tell he really likes you.. I mean, why would he be so concerned about you?" Jon looked at Ryan then at Evan, who was obviously not in a good mood since Jon ran out. He was talking to Tyler and his friends. Jon looked back at Ryan and shrugged "Maybe.." 

_________________________________________ "Marcel, don't make me hit you" Evan said, frowning. Marcel laughed at his friend "What?" Evan glared at him. "Anyway, as I was talking about until I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED." Evan stared at Marcel as he laughed again. 

Evan turned at Tyler "Do you think Jon is ok?" Tyler put down his drink "I mean, he came back in, did he not?" Evan nodded "But he just ran out" Evan looked at Jon then back at Tyler. "Look, I get you care about the guy, but he has friends who can comfort him" Brian said, breaking out his conversation with Brock. Evan looked at the man, "I guess" he looked at his friends "He's probably okay" Marcel said, as he looked at Evan.

Evan looked at Jon one last time before looking back at the people at his table. "Okay" they all went back to their conversations but Evan on the other hand,

Was still worried.


	9. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't honestly know what to put as this summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AMERICA DAY. unless u don't live in America wHoOpS.
> 
> Sorry if I sounded racist or somethin :')

School ended 2 hours ago. Jon sat on his bed, staring at his Tv, which was playing some Netflix show he didnt really care about. Jon jumped and put his heart on his chest, to check as if his heart stopped, when his phone suddenly buzzed. "Jesus Christ.." he muttered before taking the light pink cased phone in his hand. He got a message from some person he didn't know.

???: hey

 

Jonathan: Do I know u?

 

???: yeah it's me Tyler

 

Jonathan: oh hey, how tf did u get my phone number???

 

Tyler: don't question. Anyway ur friend Luke was talking to me abt how ur worried and shit

 

Jonathan: oh

 

Tyler: anyway I've came here to help u out man.

 

Jonathan: how??

 

Tyler: listen I know u like Evan and stuff, don't question, anyway, i don't want u to feel like he don't like u because he is worried abt u. 

 

Tyler: I'm not sure if he would date u because he doesn't like talking abt who he likes but I can tell he really cares about you. 

 

Tyler: well shit gotta go my mom's calling me. Ill continue this tomorrow 

 

Jonathan: ok bye

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jon put his phone on the charger and sat there. "What?" he whispered to himself. His back crashed against the soft blankets. He stretched his arms across his bed. He sighed "Why are feelings so tough?" he put one of his hands on his eyes. "Why does this happen to me..?"  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
`BEEP BEEP BEEP` Jon opened his eyes. When did he fall asleep? He took his arms off his eyes, scrunching up his face at the sudden light coming through the blinds of his window. The beeping continued. Jon slammed his hand on his alarm clock and got up. 

He rubbed his face. He got up and did his routine. He put a light purple hoodie on his body, putting on pants next. 

He brushed his brown hair and put the flower crown gently on his head. 

He put on his shoes, grabbing his backpack and walking out his room. 

He ate and left his house, waiting for the bus. When the bus stopped at the bus stop, he got on, heading for Ryan and Luke. He passed Evan on his way, not seeing his concerned look. He sat down next to a smiling Luke, he didn't notice obviously, he was too into Ryan's story. Jon nudged him in the side with his elbow, too aggressive for Lukes liking. "Ow! What's your problem?!" Luke asked,holding his side and glaring at the boy who basically stabbed him with his elbow. 

"Your a traitor!" Jon crossed his arms. Luke took his hand off his side "What are you talking about?" Jon scoffed "Please, you told Tyler about everything, don't tell me you don't know." Luke copied Jon's arms "So what if I did, it doesn't matter now" Ryan was staring at the two boys, before laughing "Jon, Jon, Luke told him about your crush days before you left the lunch room, he told him about you leaving just yesterday" Ryan wheezed, finding the situation hilarious. Jons face went red, he uncrossed his arms and shoved Luke "You asshole!" he cried, obviously not that angry. Luke started laughing at the adorable man, who was now pouting. 

They arrived at the school, Jon still pouting. Luke put his arm around the boys shoulder "C'mon, you cant be mad at me forever, your lucky I didn't tell Evan" Jon shoved Luke again "Shut up!" his face was blood red.

Jon walked to his locker, getting his stuff before turning around to Tyler. Jon almost dropped everything. "God! You scared me!" Tyler laughed "Sorry, I need to talk to you about yesterday though." Tyler stared at the shorter man before talking again. "Look, I know how you feel. I know your scared about loosing your friend ship, and rejection, I know damn well how you feel" Jon could see his Tylers eyes look towards Craig for a second, before looking back at him. "Again, I dont know if he likes you, but he cares. He really fucking cares about you."

Jon was tooken back by those words. "He.. Cares about me?" Jon whispered. Tyler nodded before continuing "You shouldn't be afraid of it, because, even if he didn't like you, he still would be your friend, he would still care, he would still love you." Jon froze at those words. He knew they were meant as a platonic love, but his heart couldn't contain the excitment and it sped up. Jon smiled automatically at those words. Tyler smiled back "Remeber that" was his final words before walking away.

 

Oh, Jon was so in love with Evan. At least

Maybe he is.


	10. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO
> 
> 6 more chapters children

Jon sat in History, not really listening to the teacher. He looked at the board, his hand on his cheek, thinking about what Tyler said a few minutes ago. Jon sat there for a minute before freezing completely. 'Holy shit' he thought. Jon raised his hand "Yes, Jonathan?" the teacher said. "Can I go to the bathroom" he asked quickly. The teacher nodded "Be quick." Jon stood up and quickly walked to the classroom door. He speed walked to the boys bathroom. He got in there and grabbed the sink like if he didnt he would melt.

He looked in the mirror. His blue eyes shining back at him. He smiled before quietly saying "I'm in love," he paused, looking around to see if anyone was there "With Evan" he finished. He stood there for a moment, trying to die his blush down. When he managed he walked out to go to his classroom. 

He walked in and opened the door. He sat down at his desk and put his hand back on his cheek. 

After class he walked to put his books in his locker to get his new ones. "Boo" a voice said. Jon squeaked before turning around to see a smiling Luke. "Your mean" he said before turning around to put his combination in his locker. Luke laughed before becoming serious "Why did you barge out of class like that?" Jon put his books away and got his new ones. "I'll tell you later" Jon mumbled. After Jon closed his locker and put his lock on it, they both walked to class. Jon put his books on his desk before plopping in his seat. 'Math is pretty boring' he thought.

After school Luke stopped by Jons locker "Care to tell me what happened" Jon turned around, looking around the hall to see if anyone was listening. He sighed before saying "I'm in love with Evan." Luke shrugged "I know" Jon shook his head "No actually, not a crush, I'm in love" Luke smiled at his friend "Seriously? Holy fuck! I've been waiting for this day for forever!" he whisper yelled. The rest of the day went by, Jon casually getting texts from his over excited friend. 

He fell in love with Evan 

 

And there was no way he was getting out anytime soon.


	11. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPs
> 
> I don't know what to put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapters get prepared

'RING' 

Jon jumped in his seat as the school bell rang to go to lunch. He got up and followed the rest of the kids out the door to get to the lunchroom. He felt someone touch his shoulder "Hey" Jon turned around to see, the magnificent, Evan standing right behind him 'Really? Right as I figure out my feelings?' he asked in his head. "H-Hey" he mentally judged himself for stuttering. Evan smiled at the slightly shorter male "Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Jon thought for a second before nodding.

After Evan and Jon got their lunch, Evan guided Jon to where Evan sat. Jon sat down next to Evan. Marcel was the first to look over at Jon "Hey! Are you the one Evan talks about?" Scotty looked over to where his friend was and waved. Jon sat there awkwardly (story of my life) and waved back. Evan nodded at Marcel before nudging another person "Brian" The guy named Brian looked over "What?" Jon noticed his Irish accent. "This is Jon, the person I talk about" Jon waved after Evan said that. Evan looked at Jon before saying "The guy next to him is Brock, and then across the table is Marcel, who asked the question, and then next to him is Scotty, then of course Tyler, Craig, Lucas, and John, but you already know them" Evan pointed to the people as he said their names. 

Usually Jon didn't really like meeting people, afraid they were going to make fun of his fashion choice, but knowing all these people were Evan's friends, made him excited to make new friends. Brock looked over at Jon, not paying attention to what was happening "Oh! Hi!" he said. Evan leaned over to whisper in Jon's ear, but loud enough for Brian to hear "Brian and Brock are secretly in love but their stupid so they don't know it" Jon laughed a little as Brian hit Evan "Fuck off!" Evan laughed and Jon thought he could listen to that beautiful sound everyday. 

Jon zoned off for a second, thinking about Evan, of course. He thought about how pretty he was, how beautiful his chocolate brown eyes were when they would shine in the light. He thought about how hot he was- NO. Jon shook his head quickly when he started thinking the thoughts he did not want to think when he was right next to Evan. And speaking of the devil, Evan nudged him "You okay?" he asked. Jon nodded, his face flushed from his thoughts about the man. "Are you sure? Your face is red" Jon nodded quickly "I'm fin-" Jon was cut off by Evan placing his hand on his forehead "Not hot, guess your okay" (EVERY PERSON TO ME) 

Jon realized after sitting there, he was so gay for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOTICED DATHI ISNT IN THIS BUT OH WELL


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoopdie doo again I don't know what to put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people just kissed on my tv and I got triggered because I don't even have a girlfriend or boyfriend :')

After lunch Jon was walking to his classroom to get his books. After he walked in and got his books, someone stopped him from walking to his locker. "Uh.. Are you Brock?" Jon asked. The man nodded "Yeah, just want to ask a question.  
"What question?" Brock smiled slightly "Well, while i was talking to Brian, I noticed while you were staring in space, your face went red, really red" Jon's cheeks went pink. "Who were you thinking about, I don't want to be rude of course, just curious." 

"Well.. Um.. Its kinda embarrassing.." Jon looked to the ground, shifting awkwardly. "I bet it's not as embarrassing as most people's crushes" Brock said. Jon whispered something. "What?" Brock asked. "Evan.." Jon answered a little louder. Brocks smile widened "Really? That's nice! I can tell he really likes you" Jons head shot up "Really?!" Brock nodded at the excited boy "Yeah, I won't tell, I'm your friend" Jons big smile grew unbelievably bigger "Thanks" Brock backed up from Jon "Your welcome" he walked away.

Jon sighed happily. 'I can tell he really likes you' Brocks words repeated, covering every cell in his brain. He walked to his locker, unlocking it and putting the stuff away. "What'cha so happy about?" Luke said, popping up behind Jon. Jon got his books for his next period and closed his locker door before turning back around to Luke. "Well, one of Evans friends said he 'likes me'" Jon beamed at the man. "That's great" Luke smiled back at him. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Brock walked back to his friends, Evan, Brian, Tyler, and Craig. "What are you so happy about?" Brian asked. Brock looked at him "Well, I know why Jonathan was so red" Evan looked up from his phone at that "Why was he, is he sick" Brock looked at him and pretended to zip his mouth shut. Evan groaned quietly before looking down at his phone. Brian looked at Evan "Why are you so worried?" Evan looked at Brian "Why are you so invested in Brock?" Brian's face went slightly red before he flipped off the man. Evan laughed and went back to looking on his phone. Tyler nudged Evan with his elbow, Evan groaned before looking up "What?" Tyler laughed quietly "Why do you care so much about him?" Evan looked back at his phone "Because he's my friend" Tyler rolled his eyes "Mm-hm, okay."   
Evan glared at him, putting his phone in his pocket. "It's almost second period, I'm going to go get my stuff" Tyler whispered something "It's because Jons over there" Craig heard him and slapped him on the shoulder "Ow!"


	13. I Wanna Be More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes the title is a reference to Neon Trees

Jon sat on the bus, giggling like a 13 year old girl about their crush.. Well.. Only a 6 year difference, and he's not a girl.. Brock was giggling with him, both excited about the news. Evan leaned over the seat "What's so funny?" the half canadian said. Jon choked on his little laugh and his face went red "Uh- um, nothing! Nothing at all!" Brock laughed at his new friends red face, nodding at Evan. "Yeah, just a joke" Evan looked at the two before sinking back into hai seat. Jon flipped Brock off, smiling a little "Your mean!" Brock laughed again. "Your meaner" Jon looked at him "Your meanerer" Brock laughed again "That's not even a word!" 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jon skipped off the bus, jumping off the last step. He was humming until some one grabbed his shoulder. "Hm?" Evan looked at him sympathetically (big girl word) "Can we talk inside?" Jon nodded, his smile slipping off his face as they walked towards the bathroom. "Listen, did Brock tell you about me liking you?" Jon thought, before nodding slowly. "Well I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I don't li-" Jon cut Evan off by a "What?!" Evan looked at the Americans sudden out burst, he wasnt one to yell (Pfft yeah right) Jon put grasped the ends of his hoodie's sleeves, putting them into his fist, trying to calm himself, he couldn't.

"After all the figuring out shit and Brock telling me, making me the happiest person on the fucking surface of Earth, you tell me you don't like me?!" Evan stared at him "Wait-" Jon wiped his eye "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I just.. I can't" he looked at Evan one last time before bolting off. Evan stared at the spot where Jon last stood. It took him a minute to realize he was an absolute asshole imbecilic person "Fuck" he cursed, running down where Jon went. 

Evan saw Ryan and thanked the lords, going down the hall to his locker "Ryan!" he turned around "Evan?" Evan nodded quickly "Have you seen where Jon went?" Ryan squinted his eyes "You did something?" Evan nodded before yelling "Ryan! I don't have fucking time for this!" lucky for them, no one heard them. "Sheesh, fine, he went down towards the flowers at the front of the school." Evan hugged Ryan tightly "Thank fucking you" he pulled back and ran off to the front of the school. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jon was pretty sure he wiped his eyes atleast 100 times now. He looked at the flowers "I wish I could be that pretty..." "You are" Jon dropped his flowers when he heard Evans voice, he heard the snow crunch below Evans boots as he bent down to Jons figure. "I'm sorry" Evan whispered. Jon froze, not at the words, at what he felt after it. He felt a soft pair of lips press against his temple. Jon quickly turned around to hug Evan. The other boy wrapped his arms around Jon, hugging him closely. "Its okay.." he felt Jon squeeze his arms closer.

Evan laughed quietly "I hope so.." after a few moments of silence he broke it "Hey Jon.." He felt Jon hum against him "Can we be.. More than friends?" Jon shook his head, before nodding it "What?" Jon sighed "It means maybe" Evan sighed softly "Well.. I have some candy.. Its called my lips.. Wanna try? New flavor." Jon looked up slightly, slapping the man's arm softly before nodding. The gap between them slowly closed, well until..

 

There was no gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps leg* 3 MORE CHAPTERS
> 
>  
> 
> im in a really happy mood :D
> 
>  
> 
> also not sorry


	14. Freckles

Jon and Evan walked out the bathroom, They're faces red from where they kissed. Jon walked towards the sink, he looked in the mirror. His smile dropped "Ugh" Evan walked over to him "What's wrong?" Jon pointed to his face "My freckles" Evan looked at them "What's wrong with them?" Jon turned back to the mirror to look at his freckled face "I don't like them" 

Evan smiled "I do" he turned Jon around and put his face in his hands. "I think they're pretty." Jon put his hands on top of Evans, where they rested on his cheeks. "I dont" Evan leaned his face closer and kissed where his freckles where. Jon smiled and giggled. Evan leaned back "They're almost as pretty as you" Evan took his hands away and Jon put his head on his shoulder, his flower crown threatening to drop. "Dont say that" Evan laughed "Its true" he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy.

He opened them slightly when he heard someone walk towards them. It was Brock. He opened his eyes fully and waved as his friend smiled brightly and walk towards them. Brock mouthed 'is he asleep' and nodded when Evan shook his head. Jon jumped when he felt Brock touch him while Evan laughed. Evan unwrapped his other arm so Jon could get step away. Jon lifted his head and looked at Brock. "Hi" he whispered "What time is it?" Brock looked on the clock on the wall "Almost 8:00, classes having started yet, but you all should go to the class room" Jon nodded and looked at Evan, Evan smiled at Jon and nodded at Brock. "You two are so cute!" Brock said, smiling at the two.

Evan took Jons hand and the walked to the classroom while Brock squealed at everything they did. (same) Evan and Jon walked in the classroom, hand in hand. Lucas looked over to the two from where he was talking to John and Marcel. He shook them and pointed at Jon and Evan. Lucas gave him a thumbs up while Evan walked towards them and Jon walked towards Ryan to sit in his chair. Ryan nudged him "Are you two a couple yet?" Jon looked at him and stuttered "What? No! Maybe?" Ryan laughed at him. Jon smiled at him and looked at Evan who was across the room, Evan looked back at him.

To be honest, this way probably the gayest day of Jons life, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 MORE ALMOST THERE


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! So I might not be uploading for a couple of days because I'm not feeling the happiest this week.

Don't worry I'm not taking down this story!

Bye!

-Kay


	16. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who becomes a couple???? THESE GUYS

Jon walked to the hill where he sat when everyone was playing outside. 

He looked at the clouds, making them into pictures in his mind. _That ones a dolphin_ he thought as he giggled, like a little kid playing with their favorite toy. He felt someone sit by him, he smiled. "Isn't your butt cold out here?" Evan asked, as he shivered at the cold sensation, "Mm.. Kinda" Jon replied, finally looking at him. Evan smiled as he scooted closer to Jon, "Have you thought about the whole couple thing?" Evan asked, putting his arm around Jon.  "Yep" Jon popped the 'p' as he snuggled into Evans warmth. "So.. Are we dating?" 

"Mmm... Maybe? If you ask me." Jon said, using the excuse just to hear Evan say he loves him. Evan groaned slightly, smiling through it. "Fine, you win." Jon clapped his hands excitedly. Evan moved away from him, standing up just to crouch on one knee "Jonathan, would you make me the happiest person on earth, and date me?" he asked. Jon faked wiping a tear, nodding and hugging him. Evan laughed as he hugged him back tightly. "Your warm" Jon said, his voice muffling from Evans jacket. "You're cold" Evan replied. "Touché" (i just wanted to add the word I don't know if it fits there :^) ) Evan moved away, making Jon shiver at the cold air. 

"Evan.. I love you." Evan smiled, giving Jon a kiss, "I love you too" he mumbled against his lips. 

**THE END :')**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short but why make it long when you can make it short and cute?? 
> 
> This is the end of this story, maybe I'll make another one, you don't know me ;)


End file.
